Wasting Time
by Victim of Me
Summary: Weiss and Ruby have a lot of schoolwork to do and its stressing Weiss out. Ruby attempts to help her relax but nothing seems to work.


A chill breeze of Autumn air swept by Weiss and Ruby as they walked across campus on their way to the training facility. Around them milled hundreds of other students, some in the midst of conversation, others sitting at tables or benches, individuals walking at a brisk pace or clusters in no rush to get wherever they may be going.

Weiss took a sip from her coffee then said, "I was thinking we could work on the essay's on Monday and Tuesday, then the projects on Wednesday and Thursday, which leaves Friday and the weekend for training. How does that sound?" She looked at Ruby.

This week they had received an abnormally large amount of assignments and Weiss had been agonizing over completing them, as if the sheer amount wasn't bad enough, they only had two weeks to finish them, and be ready for a combat test at the end of the month.

"That sounds okay, are you sure we need to spend that much time on everything though?"

"Of course we do. Writing a good essay takes time and a lot of research, the projects are also going to take some time, we'll need to get all of the materials, do the experiment, and write about it. Making sure we're prepared for the test is going to take up most of our time on the weekends too." Weiss said matter of factly.

Ruby knew that Weiss could get stressed about schoolwork from time to time and she had a suspicion that now might be one of those times. "We've never had to devote so much time to any of the assignments we've done in the past. Why would these be any different?"

Weiss appeared shocked that Ruby had even asked.

"We've never had so many to do in such a short time, trying to get everything done while we keep up with the normal work is going to be insanity."

Ruby was apprehensive, she could see Weiss' point, but didn't quite know if it would be as bad as Weiss seemed to think.

"If you say so."

They entered the training facility and went to the locker room too retrieve their weapons and store their belongings. After a quick inspection to see that their weapons were in order they went to one of the arenas available to students for practicing and did exactly that.

Two hours later

After their training session Weiss and Ruby had taken a shower at the facility and gotten something to eat from the cafeteria. The sun was almost gone from the sky by the time they were walking back to the dorms.

The door to team RWBY's room opened and in walked Weiss, followed by Ruby. Weiss went over to their bed and flopped onto it. She let out a frustrated groan and said, "I don't know how we're going to get all of the assignments done in time."

Ruby had closed the door and looked over at Weiss, "You're still worried about everything huh?"

"I don't understand how you can be so relaxed about it. How are we going to do it all?"

Ruby came over to the bed and laid down next to Weiss, then she said, "The same way we did every other assignment; less sleep and more coffee." Ruby held Weiss' hand.

"Normally I would agree, but we have never had to do more than two big assignments at a time, and we have to be ready for the combat test too."

"Alright, maybe we do have a lot to do, but you're forgetting something that has helped us more than any sleepless night or even the strongest cup of coffee."

Weiss looked at her with genuine bewilderment.

"What?"

Ruby smirked and said, "You're a genius, dummy."

Weiss shot Ruby a glare, but she was glad for the compliment.

Ruby was unfazed by Weiss' glare and plowed through it, "I mean it, you have the highest grades in our year, and I would bet that you have the highest grades in the whole school. Everything we have turned in before was a ninety five or higher because of you. And my grades have been great since we started to work together." Weiss' glare wavered.

"As for the combat test, I don't think we need to worry about that nearly as much as you think we do."

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "Well maybe Ruby Rose, number one on the year three combat leaderboard doesn't, but I ,a lowly rank seven, do."

"No. You don't." Ruby countered.

"Yes. I do." Weiss insisted.

"Noooo."

"Yesssss."

Now it was Ruby's turn to glare. Weiss matched it and they stared at each other for a few breaths.

As a last ditch effort, Ruby shifted onto Weiss in an attempt to squish her optimism into her worrisome girlfriend.

Weiss giggled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to reassure you but it wasn't working, so I thought that getting on top of you might do the trick." After a pause Ruby added, "Did it work?"

"No. But I appreciate the effort." There was a hint of a smile on Weiss' face.

"Ugh, Weiss I just want to make you feel better, why won't you let me?"

Weiss sighed and said, "It's just that, well, I've always taken school seriously. I take everything seriously, making myself relax isn't something I've ever done before. I'm sorry, I know that I can get obsessed with school and grades. But you always try to help me relax. I know you're right too, we don't need to spend every waking moment on a project, or an essay, or training."

"Finally." Ruby hugged Weiss.

"But, that doesn't mean we should wait until the last minute either, we still have to get everything done."

"Yeahhhh, I know." Ruby was still hugging Weiss. "When do you think we should get started?"

Weiss thought it over, then said, "Tomorrow, after breakfast." Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "Right now though, I think you and I should relieve some stress."

Before Ruby could ask what Weiss meant, she felt Weiss shift beneath her and suddenly she was below Weiss. Ruby realized what Weiss meant, and began to grin.

Weiss repositioned her legs so that she was straddling Ruby and raised herself off of the other girl. Ruby watched as Weiss pulled her jacket off and tossed it behind her, then she removed her shirt and bra, leaving her skirt. Silver eyes roved over the pale landscape of toned muscle and elegant curves.

Ruby bit her lower lip then said, "can you help me with my corset?"

"With pleasure." Weiss purred.

They both set to work on Ruby's corset and removed it with quick efficiency gained through practice, Weiss helped take her shirt and bra off, discarding them to the floor. Weiss marveled at Ruby's physique and ran her fingers over the other girls abs. She lowered herself down and pressed against Ruby. With their faces inches apart, she said, "I needed this."

Their lips met and a white hot bolt of lightning passed throughout them. Their tongues danced in each others mouth, their senses electrified by the others taste and presence. Ruby's hands found Weiss's thighs and slid upward until grasping onto her backside. One of Weiss' hands was placed against the small of Ruby's back while the other made a mess of her hair. They were hungry for the other and the kiss was only whetting their appetite.

Ruby broke from the kiss and took a few deep breaths. While she recovered Weiss got off of her and the bed then set about removing Ruby's skirt and panties. With them gone, she removed her own as well.

By then Ruby had found her breath and sat up. She gave Weiss a devious smile and said, "You're amazing." Weiss returned the look and stood between Ruby's legs, she moved back onto Ruby, who laid back down on the bed and wrapped her legs around Weiss, when they kissed that incredible hunger inside roared back to life.

* * *

I had the idea for this story a couple of weeks ago but didn't start working on it until last week. On Thursday I realized I didn't like what I had written and restarted it. I like this more than the original version, but I'm not super happy with it. Maybe I'll redo it again someday.

Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


End file.
